Alec's Day Off
by LuxeriaMyst
Summary: Being head of the institute was hard. And Alexander Lightwood was at his wits end. He had worked day and night making sure everything runs smoothly. So with Jace, Isabelle, and Clary convincing him, he decided to take a day off. He was just gonna be gone for a week. Nothing bad could happen... right? Maybe this is the worst idea after all... Read and Review please 3
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters here. They all belong to the awesome Cassandra Clare. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary:**

Being head of the institute was hard. And Alexander Lightwood was at his wits end. He had worked day and night making sure everything runs smoothly. So with Jace, Isabelle, and Clary convincing him, he decided to take a day off. He was just gonna be gone for a week. Nothing bad could happen... right? Maybe this is the worst idea after all...

* * *

**Alec's Week Off**

Alec sighs before ruffling his hair. These Shadowhunters have been giving their reports of almost every single thing. He scans over the document a good 5 minutes before tossing it aside. It was another report of a minor demon that was playing tricks. All the documents that he has read were more or less about a demon making a mess of things.

Usually, Alec would mind it a lot since it is their jobs as Shadowhunters to eradicate those evil creatures. But that was the problem. It was THEIR job. Not just him. He has done everything he could in Clave meetings and in demon hunting. But the problem was people have been giving him practically even the easy jobs that could be done by the newbies.

"It isn't like I'm the only Shadowhunter here..."

Alec looks at his phone and sees that he has 10 unread messages. He didn't need to open them to know that they were all from his boyfriend.

That was right.

Alec Lightwood is officially dating Magnus Bane.

Everyone knows that fact.

And him not being able to spend time with the Warlock was causing him to be grumpy.

And nobody liked being around grumpy Alec.

Heck even Jace steered clear.

The only way that grumpy Alec will go back to the sweet and stern leader was if Magnus was there to calm him down.

That was why Magnus' number was in practically speed dial in Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon's phones.

And that is also why Magnus got a call from Izzy.

"Hello?"

"Alec," the female Shadowhunter says with a sigh.

Magnus nods, "On my way."

The Warlock stops everything he is doing and began conjuring a portal straight to Alec's study. He is sure that this is one of the days where the other would be. And judging from the call that he got Alec was being his grumpy self. He laughs when he remembered the first time that Alec showed this side of himself.

Magnus steps inside and was greeted with the sight of papers. Papers and folder everywhere in a messy disorderly way. The way that placed a frown on the Warlock's face. He looks towards the desk and sees his beloved Nephilim glaring at a stack of papers that is in front of him.

"You know, glaring at them won't disintegrate them," he finally says.

Alec didn't break contact with the paper, "Do you think you can burn them for me?"

Magnus let out a hearty laugh, "I can't do that my love. There are some things better done the mundane way."

The black-haired male rose a brow, "So you're saying that I should get a match stick and burn them outside with the pile of leaves outside?"

"No. Come now. Let me help so we can leave this forsaken place."

And with that they both worked together until everything was done, organized, and cleaned. Not too soon after, there was a knock on the door. Magnus sat on the couch next to Alec and just used magic to open the door revealing their friends.

"Hey! We need to tell you something," Jace starts.

Izzy, Clary, and Simon follows inside before closing the doors. "You need to take a day off," Izzy said up straight.

"No."

And a straight answer was given back.

Clary steps forward, "We know you've been working super hard and everyone in the Institute could see what happens to you whenever you overwork yourself."

"And that would be?" Alec asks, obviously oblivious to his grumpy side.

Simon looks at Alec in disbelief, "You mean you don't know that evil aura that practically screams 'GET OUT OF THE WAY' you are releasing when walking down the hallways whenever you are grumpy?"

The guilty male looks at the newly transformed Shadowhunter with a black stare, "Your point being?"

Magnus watches in amusement at the exchange that was happening in front of him. But as he continues to listen and the discussion is taking forever to end, he decides to lend his help. Besides, a week off would do them both a big deal. He clears his throat and everyone stops to look at him.

"As much as I want to continue watching this drama, I would like to go back and sleep."

"Let's go?"

Magnus looks at Alec playfully, "How about you take that week off and we can see what we can do to occupy those beautiful seven days, hm?"

Silence enveloped the room and nobody dares make a noise. All eyes then turns to Alec as he closes his eyes in deep thought. He has already consider taking a few days off but a week maybe too long. He knows that he needs to be here at all times because being a Shadowhunter is a full-time job. He scans the room to take a look at their faces before ending with his lover's.

"Fine," he finally said. "But call me when something goes wrong, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"So what should we do for today?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged, "We can do anything as long as it's with you."

The Warlock kissed the ravenette at the lips before he smirked, "How about we go to bed?"

The other raised a brow, "Can't you think of anything else?"

Magnus laughed before pulling Alec along with him. With a flick of his fingers, they both got their clothes off to just boxers and the lights off. They both landed on the bed with no problems at all in the dark and proceeded to make out.

"Hey Mags?"

"Hmm?"

Alec caressed the other's cheeks then hair before smiling. The hair was so smooth and flawless. "Would you want to plan the week for us?"

Magnus' eyes sparkled in delight. Alec could see imagine cat ears straightening up and cat tails wiggling attached to his boyfriend. "You really want me to plan our week off?"

Alec nodded, "Just please remember no glitters and no extreme partying and clubs. You know I hate those."

The Warlock pounced at the other and gave the other a quick kiss on the lips. "Sure thing. You don't mind having some great nightly love workout right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. I have my stamina rune all ready."

Magnus licked his lips seductively and leaned in his lover's ears, "Then how about we test it now? You're not too tired to sleep already, are you?"

"Is that a challenge?" Alec smirks and nibbles Magnus' ears.

Magnus pulled away and took a good look at his lover.

His.

Only his.

And all his.

Oh it was gonna be a long night.

No more words were exchanged that night.

The heat coming from their bodies were enough for them to show their love for each other.

Alec could only pray that nothing bad would happen before the week is over.

But knowing his parabatai and sister... He could already expect a call for him tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi! So I will be uploading each day short chapters on what happens on each day. Maybe I will put two days per chapter. Depends on how long they would be. Please continue to support this story :)


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the awesome Cassandra Clare.

**The story thus far:**

Now that Alec has got a whole week break, it's time to make up for the lost days that he was apart from his boyfriend Magnus. And with the Warlock planning the week vacation, and his parabatai and sister in charge of the Institute, Alec's most strenuous week have just started.

* * *

**Day 1:  
Our Secret Hideout**

Alec moaned as he stirred awake from his sleep. Light began showing and penetrating the velvet red-colored curtains indicating that it was well past his usual morning. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to open them. Hoping to feel a very familiar warmth, his hands could sense nobody near him nor anyone who might have been there. He sat up and looked around. He was alone.

He looks around more and tried to see for any sign of the sparkly cheerful man that he has grown to love. But there was nothing at all. There were folded clothes near the side table and the blankets next to him were neatly arranged. They indicate that the other person with him must have been awake much earlier. Opening his phone, his eyes went wide at the time.

"What?!"

It was already 1 in the afternoon!

Did he sleep in that late?!

He quickly sat up and opened the door to go to the living room. He went straight to the kitchen to take a drink. He was having a hard time believing that he had slept so late. It never happened before. Whenever he slept late, he could wake up by himself in an hour or so. That was his daily routine. Maybe it was because he was tired. They both were pretty slept late.

"I think it was already morning when we were done..." he chuckled.

Alec gulped down the milk and returned the container back to the fridge. Not to mention that whenever he was there at Magnus' place, he felt safe. He was living with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. So maybe that was why?

"Alec?"

"Alexander?"

He turned around and saw Catarina trying to hold back her laughter and Magnus with eyes so wide as saucer plates. He smiles and waves, not noticing anything unusual. Catarina pointed down and Alec looked to where she was pointing. And he realized that he was only in his boxers - shirtless and in boxers. Black boxers.

"Baby, were you that comfortable with that attire? Maybe you should be like that most of the time. I don't mind," Magnus smirked.

Catarina could not stop herself anymore and bursts out laughing, "Wow! You really enjoyed last night, huh?"

Alex blushed hard and excused himself to go back to the bedroom. He was so embarrassed. The only thing that makes it better than it already was was that it was only Catarina and not any other customer or any of his family members. He looks inside the closet and got a pair of jeans and a plain brown shirt. He went back out again but without checking if he was already set and ready to greet guests.

Once he deemed himself clean and neat, he went back to the living room to find Catarina already standing and about to exit the loft. He stood behind Magnus and smiled at the blue-skinned female.

"You're leaving already?"

"Well," she smiled, "I do not want to impose any longer as I already have."

Alec tilted his head at the side in confusion, "You've been here since earlier?"

"Yup! Besides, I have to go to work and I could tell that Magnus already has plans with you today."

"Oh Catarina, you're such a dear for understanding," the Warlock exclaimed before opening the door for one of his closest friends.

The female hugged Magnus one last time and bid the two lovers farewell before entering the elevator. Once she was out of sight, the Warlock wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him close for a sweet kiss. Alec smiled at the gesture and wrapped his arms on the other's waist in return.

"So what do you have in store for us today?" he asked when they broke off their kiss.

Magnus handed Alec a scarf, "Use this to cover your eyes. It's a surprise."

Alec wasn't sure at first. He didn't really like surprises. Specially if those surprises came from Magnus since it mostly involved noisy big parties and sparkles - lots and lots of them. But he took it nonetheless and covered his eyes as the other requested. He tightly tied it at the back and tried to sense for the Warlock's hands.

"Don't worry," Magnus assured as he grabbed his hands, "I won't leave you."

Alec could feel warmth inside him. Those words really touched him. He knew that it was literal in this scenario but he knew that Magnus meant every word all the time. And he has been true to them since the start of this relationship that they had. Even before they were officially boyfriends, Magnus has been there for him. And whenever he asks how the Warlock was able to put that much faith in him, the other would smile. _'It is because you blue eyes are genuine. I see no lies or untruths. Yes you may hide things from me but you speak from your heart; your soul.'_

He was so touched by those words that he had no reply. He just blushed and kissed the Warlock's lips. He felt his companion pulling him through a portal and could hear the waves of the water. _'Maybe the sea or the ocean...?'_

"Alright, you can take off the blindfold now."

Alec loosened the scarf and slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden bright light from the sun. And when he has finally opened his eyes, Alec could feel his breath tighten. The scenery was breath taking. The sky was clear and you could easily see the white clouds floating. There were no black smoke from pollution anywhere in sight. The birds were flying above them and the sounds of the waves of the ocean gave the impression of peace. He looks next to him and sees Magnus leaning by the edge of the balcony next to him.

"This place is beautiful. Where are we?"

"We're near the pacific in a quiet island I bought a couple of years ago," he said.

Alec was surprised at that fact, "You bought the whole island?!"

"I did. I bought it and made it my secret base. The only ones who knows this is Catarina and Ragnor."

"So you've brought them here?" the Shadowhunter asked his love.

The Warlock nods, "Not voluntarily though."

"What do you mean?"

The two went inside to continue their talk. And if the outside was breathtaking, the inside was just as beautiful. The inside was decorated very bright with large see-through clear curtains. The walls and floors were made of mahogany. There were photos hanged on the walls and some bookcases that contains some thick books about magic and history of the Downworlders, Faeries, and Shadowhunters. Alec managed to see some of the photos and found Magnus in each and everyone of them. He was with some people

"Well, it was during the time when he Accords were not yet made and signed," Magnus started as he recalled the events that happened as if it was only yesterday.

"I was trying to help the new Warlocks flee when all of the sudden, Shadowhunters started to shoot us. I tried to hold them off while the Ragnor kept the portal open. Catarina was also there. She oversaw the healing. She made sure the everyone was healed before going inside the portal. This way she was sure that they would be safe when they cross."

The Warlock sighed and leaned against Alec's shoulder, "But I was not so lucky. An arrow pierced my right at my chest. Sure we were immortal but that does not mean that we were invisible. I was beginning to lose consciousness but I knew I had to get Ragnor and Catarina safe. So I created a portal here before finally fainting."

"So Catarina and Ragnor took care of you here?" the Shadowhunter asked while holding the hand of the immortal next to him.

"Yeah. But you are the very first person that I have loved that I brought here." Magnus chuckled and tightened his grip on the other's hands, "It's our secret place now."

Alec felt proud and honored. He knew that Magnus is keeping a lot of secrets but he felt warm after the other said that he was the only person that Magnus brought here as a lover. That this magnificent place was gonna be their hideout from the world. No one would disturb them there. And besides, according to Magnus, this place has a strong barrier that only Magnus can create and access portals going in and out of the island.

After that, Magnus kept of sharing some of his personal life to Alec. He seemed that it was time to tell more personal stuff to the Shadowhunter to ease the other's worries. So he talked. And Alec listened. He shared the time that when he met Ragnor and Catarina. He also shared the time when he found the newly turned vampire Raphael Santiago and took him under his wing. Alec would patiently listen. He would ask some questions from time to time but it was only rarely.

They spent the rest of the day in each other's arms just like that until night fell. The sun is no longer seen and the moon shone in its place. The stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky and it was Alec became fascinated by them. Sure they were just stars, but it has been a long time when he had last seen stars and the moon shining that clearly and brightly. The city lights would most of the time outshine the natural lights but tonight was different.

"You know Alexander, I never knew how to love until the day that I saw you at that party," Magnus said out of the blue.

His lover looked at him which caused the Warlock to laugh at this expression. "It's true!" he defended himself. "Sure I slept around, and sure I had been romantically involved with some. But you are the first one who made me feel alive every single day; every single time that you are here with me and just by being there at your side. You made me feel alive more than than the actual years that I have lived on this Earthly plane."

Alec smiled, "And your very persistent flirting gave me the courage to kiss you right in front of everyone and the members of the Clave."

"So I guess we both changed something within the other..."

"I guess so."

They both cuddled and enjoyed the peace that they were having right now. They pretended that there were no demons attacking left and right, no discrimination between races, no Shadowhunters, Warlocks, Faes, and Werewolves. There was only an Alexander Gideon Lightwood and a Magnus Bane that are in love.

Nothing was going to spoil that perfect moment.

The moment of him and Magnus together and alone.

No worries, no family problems, no -

_Ringggg! Ringgg!_

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. He looked at the the caller I.D. and Alec felt that his week off might get turned into a one day off only. He sighed before deciding to answer the phone to get it over with. He expected that sooner or later either Jace or Izzy or even Clary would call to pull him back but he felt a little hopeful when he woke up at 1 in the afternoon and no missed call came from anyone. He finally thought that maybe he could really take a peaceful no stress break.

But it seems that he spoke too soon..

"What is it Jace? It better be good or else," he hissed at the phone bitterly.

Jace gulped at the other end, "W-We need your help."

"What happened?"

There were no immediate answer and after a good 2 minutes, the blond finally answered. "It's the papers; the documents!"

"Bye Jace."

"Wait! Alec-!"

Magnus looked at his lover worriedly. Alec never brushes off other people like that when they call. He's usually very calm and collected. The only explanation to the irritation that Alec was showing was either it was his stupid parabatai or something happened in the Institute.

"You brother set the Institute on fire yet?" he asked, wanting to lift the heavy atmosphere.

Alec just sighed and rested his head on Magnus' lap, "I want to set him on fire first."

"Want me to help? I know of a special spell that can do that quickly," the Warlock laughed and kissed his lover's forehead.

* * *

**A/N:**

So that was Day 1! What do you think about it? Good? Bad? Do you have any expectation that you want to happen? I might consider adding them for the following chapters. This is only Day 1. Stay tuned what will happen to Alec and Magnus.


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer:**

Happy Valentines! I do not own any of the characters in this story. Warning for maybe some of the characters' OOC parts.

**Story thus far:**

Alec woke up late and embarrassed himself in front of Catarina Loss. Magnus asks him to cover his eyes as he led him to a portal. Upon opening up the blindfold, Alec was greeted with a magnificent view of the ocean. And according to the Warlock, this was their own little secret. Everything was going so well until he got a small phone call from Jace.

* * *

**Alec's Day Off**

**Day 2**

"Remind me again why I allowed you to plan this?" Alec ruffled his hair in irritation.

Magnus winked at him, "Because you love me."

"Oh yeah..." he pecked the smaller man straight on the lips without a care on who can see them.

Magnus and Alec were currently walking around the stores on the main land near their secret place. They used a motorboat to get there from the island. It turns out that the island that Magnus bought was near the mainland where food and objects from all around the world were being traded and sold. Magnus had the pleasant idea of going there and do some shopping.

Normally, Alec wouldn't mind but Magnus forgot to mention that most stores were outside and that the temperature for the day was hot. He was already sweating and it hasn't been 30 minutes when they got out of the shade of the boat. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He was currently wearing a plain black shirt, a pair of loose pants, and slippers. Magnus on the other hand, had no problems with the heat since he was wearing a yellow Hawaii t-shirt, shorts, and also slippers. The Warlock did warn him about the heat but he was confident that he could handle it. And now he was totally regretting that decision.

"Oh look at that!" Magnus exclaimed excitedly while pointing at an old antique jar.

He pulled his sweaty boyfriend who offered no resistance at all. Magnus basically did the same thing whenever he sees something unique, old, or even familiar. He even saw some fake antiques and it kind of irritated him. "Mundanes have no taste at all," he said, "Since they could not have the real thing, they make substitutes for them."

"Well, I guess that just how they do things."

They both continued walking down the shops browsing from items of both new and old; some were even ancient. Alec was surprised at how much the items there were unique from each other. There were different times of cloths, and the objects ranged from wall to floor decors, and other utensils. One of the funny things that happened while they were going around was that Magnus kept of commenting about how that necklace was a fake or that the blue-white vase was originally made by him.

"I feel cheated."

Alec laughed at this.

Magnus pouted at his boyfriend, "It's just not fair how I put the effort of making some of these things but other people get credited and the money."

"It's not like you really need it."

"True," The Warlock smirked.

Then Alec saw a specific store that was being visited by a lot of tourists. He wondered what was unique with this one so he looked at Magnus for answers. Magnus immediately understood the other's look. But without any explanation or warning, he pulled his lover towards the store. When they got inside, the place was packed with mundanes. Magnus was turning his head left and right, as if he was looking for something or someone. It wasn't before long before somebody tapped Magnus' shoulder.

The Warlock spun around and smiles at the newcomer, "Hey! It's been so long."

"So long? We haven't seen each other for over a century ago!" the female pouted.

Magnus laughed at her childishness and Alec felt being left out. He wasn't jealous or anything. It was just he didn't know who she was and they seemed to be close to each other. He fake-coughed and two pairs of eyes went to him.

"And who might this be?" she asked.

Alec steps forward and raises his hand for a handshake, "I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood."

The female who was all smile suddenly turned serious. She was even glaring at him. Alec didn't understand. Did he do something wrong to piss of the woman? Magnus went between them and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. He's my boyfriend."

"Y-Your boyfriend?!"

Now Alec was more confused as ever. She was complaining to Magnus on how could he date a shadowhunter, etc. _'Did she and Magnus... maybe she liked him or even maybe they went out before...?' _he thought while watching the Warlock reassuring the unknown person in front of him. After a couple more minutes, the woman seemed to already calm down.

The atmosphere was a bit tense and heavy. Nobody was talking. All three of them were only looking at each other, waiting for someone to break the ice. Magnus could not stand the awkward silence so he elbowed the female next to him.

"Ow! Okay, fine," she glared a bit to the warlock and looked at Alec. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted before."

Alec looked at the female with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that. You know, the tantrum and all..." she clarified.

"It's fine. I'm actually used to it," Alec told her with a soft smile.

"You get that kind of reaction a lot?"

"Yeah. Yours was actually not that bad compared to the rest." Alec remembered all those times when he was introducing himself more to the Downworlders. Most of them, at least 8 out of 10 Downworlders would attack him. The remaining percent would either run or hide from him in fear. It's not that he wanted to be known as one of the heroes of the Mortal War. It was because he was called a 'hero' by some that the rest thought that he was very strong and could easily take their lives. Downworlders feared this. Although some were glad of the outcome of the war, the rest of the Downworlders saw this as a way for Shadowhunters to become more superior than them.

The only reason that some of these Downworlders followed the rules of the Shadowhunters was because of their leaders. Luke or Lucian Garroway was the Alpha of the werewolves and he was the step-father of one of the heroes as well, Clary Fairchild. Luke may have received doubts because of him being a Shadowhunter before and the parabatai of Valentine. But the other werewolves like Maia and Bat had helped convinced the others that he was trustworthy.

Then there was Raphael Santiago, the previous leaders of the New York Vampire Clan. While he was still alive (or half-alive since he was already technically undead), he ruled with caution, power, and intelligence. He used everything he knows and everything he had experienced to be a worthy replacement for Camille, the leader of the clan before him and had left them. And if he wanted something, he gets it. Although not known to everyone but only to Magnus and Luke, he used the money that he saved up to get information about the who the warlock's father was. That itself was all the proof needed to convince anyone to believe that he is willing to do anything if he wants.

Then for the warlocks, there was Magnus Bane. Magnus, if you ask Alec, is quite magical. Sure he is not the oldest and the wisest of all the Warlocks but the thing with Magnus was that he knows his style. And of course that he was one of the most powerful Warlock to exist. Whether it is because of his father or maybe because of his experience, nobody can tell. Not to mention that nobody knows the Warlock's real age. He has claimed a lot of ages from 300 to even 800 years old. And throughout his life, Magnus has proven to be cunning and witty and street smart. He knows practically everyone. And everyone knows that he throws really mean (in a good way) parties.

And now there was the Shadowhunters. The Inquisitor and the Heads of the Institutes were all big heads. They saw themselves as beings who are higher than the Downworlders. And that was the problem itself. Because of the previous heads, Downworlders have grown to hate the Shadowhunters. So thanks to the new New York Institute Heads, Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild, things were getting better. Both were very famous for their heritages and the fact that the red-haired warrior was practically family to the Werewolf New York Clan Alpha.

Then lastly, there was Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood. After refusing to be the next head of the institute like his parents wanted, he found himself enjoying being the bridge between the two opposing sides. It helps that he was currently in a relationship with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but the rest of the Shadow world also appreciates him for being unique. He didn't discriminate. He didn't judge. He would always think twice and even thrice before doing anything. He became the bridge. And his presence helped calm the raging Downworlders during those meetings. Although sadly, not everyone fully trusts him but there was always a start.

"So what do want? Surely you're not here for a visit?" she asked snapping him back to reality.

Magnus just gave her a soft smile before explaining the situation to her. She gladly showed them around her store. As usual, she led them to some of her famous products. Alec began looking for things to bring back to Jace and Izzy. It was a waste that his sister and parabatai were not here but he preferred it that way. Besides, this week was supposed to be all about him and Magnus.

"Maybe they prefer something small?"

Magnus stood next to Alec who was looking at a section of the store that were full of key chains, "How about that one?"

The two were left alone by themselves as they spent some time choosing which one would best suit their friends. Ultimately, they bought one for each Shadowhunter that they know, and one for each Downworlder that have helped them in the dark war and in fixing the broken relationship of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. They both left the shop carrying their own tote bags.

Although unknown to Alec, Magnus already bought something before he helped the taller man choose key chains. That was the reason he chose to go to that store last. The Warlock grinned and bought them when Alec was so focused on buying the small gifts for his friends and family back at the institution. He couldn't wait until night time. Suddenly, the raven-haired male's stomach started to growl in hunger.

"So where should we eat lunch?" Alec asked knowing full well that because Magnus already has a place in mind.

"Depends on what you want," the other answer, "do you want to eat fish or meat?"

The Shadowhunter thought for a moment before ultimately choosing fish. He rarely ate them and since they were in the pacific, he guessed it would be more of their specialty. Magnus led him down by the docks to an open ocean-side restaurant.

"Magnus!"

"Tessa?!" the Warlock shouted in disbelief.

There he was, having a nice quiet vacation with his Shadowhunter boyfriend and all of the sudden an old friend just happened to show up in front of them? Coincidence? _'I don't think so.'_

"Hi," was all Alec said before shaking the newcomer's hand.

"So how did you know that we were here?" Magnus asked straight to the point.

Tessa shrugged, "What? Can't I have my own vacation?"

The Warlock rolled his eyes. Tessa doesn't do 'vacations'. She would most of the time keep herself busy either reading or maybe even teaching at the Academy. She didn't teach for long but a lot of people have been trying to persuade her to go back and teach special classes or to be a speaker. Tessa has actually though about it but he couldn't bring himself to go back there after everything. Every where she looked, she was reminded of her Will.

She had lost Will and now she only has Jem. She planned to spend every free time she has with him since they were separated ever since he became a Silent Brother to live on.

"Alright, alright." Tessa raised his hands in defeat, "Catarina may have slipped when I asked where you were."

"Blast. Next time, I'll make sure she's out of range whenever I plan my dates with Alec."

The half-Warlock grinned, "You know you can't do that. And you know exactly why."

It wasn't a question. There were no doubts. Magnus cringed at a specific memory. An incident that involved Catarina, Ragnor, a date, and a burning city.

"Why? What happened?" Alec asked.

But before Tessa can say anything that can embarrass Magnus, the Warlock immediately took Alec's hands and dragged him away.

"Be careful! And always use protection!" she shouted while waving good-bye.

Alec blushed and so did Magnus. Tessa was one of the few people who knew a lot of his embarrassing side. Tessa on the other hand, just looked at the couple who was breeze walking away from her.

_'Will...They were just like us...' _she thought silently to her self. Looking up, the sky was clear and bright which indicated the continuous good weather. _'You would have liked the Shadowhunter that captured Magnus' immortal heart.'_

Aside from Tessa's sudden appearance and the weird woman on the store, Alec had enjoyed his date so far. He couldn't wait to eat. And maybe they could cuddle back home while watching those stacks of movies that Magnus has prepared for them.

_'Darling, you need to be updated now that you're no longer living under a rock.'_ These were the words that left Magnus' mouth as she showed Alec the stack of movies. He browsed through them earlier and he saw titles like 'The Princess Bride', 'Devil Wears Parada' and a whole lot of 'Marvel'. He was not sure whether he would enjoy any of the movie but he is sure to enjoy cuddling. And maybe some kissing.

_'I can't wait for tonight.__'_

He can't believe that there were still 5 hours before night time... It was gonna be torture.

* * *

**A/N:**

Again, belated Valentines Day to everyone! What do you think? The female Warlock is the only character that I just inserted for fun. She is not a character from the series at all. Day 2 just finished. I wonder what will happen the next day. Don't you think that it's been too peaceful lately?


	4. Day 3 (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything here aside from some OCs. #Saveshadowhunters!

**Story so far:**

Alec and Magnus went to a store that the Warlock knew. But apparently the owner of the store was not happy to see a Shadowhunter. What was that about? And what was Tessa really doing there? She had claimed that she was having a vacation but knowing her, Magnus did not believe her. Could she be hiding something from him? They both could only hope that the rest of their vacation would go smoothly... but if it did, where would be the fun in that?

* * *

**DAY 3  
(Part 1)**

"Ughh..." Magnus groaned.

He looked beside him and saw a very familiar back that is full of runes. He couldn't suppress a small smile. He couldn't believe that he would be so lucky to have an angel sleeping there next to him - a half demon; a son of a Prince of Hell. He quietly moved away from the covers, careful not to wake up his lover.

But before he could get away, a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around Magnus' waist and pulled him back into the bed and into a familiar chest. Magnus looked at the sleepy eyes of his Shadowhunter and kisses his lips and the other reciprocated the act. Alec started to move his hands all over the Warlock's back which caused the man to shiver at the electric feeling.

" 'morning..." Alec whispered softly.

"Good morning to you too, Alexander."

They both cuddled for a few more minutes before finally deciding that it was about time that they got up to eat breakfast. Magnus prepared the scrambled eggs and toast while Alec made them coffee. They both sat down and ate the food while planning the next agenda for the day.

"I was planning that we go to another island," Magnus proposed as he finished the last of his toast.

Alec looked interested at the statement, "Where exactly do you plan to take me?"

"It's actually a country that is made of hundreds and hundreds of islands," Magnus explained. "I've been there but only for a few times in the past. They were at war during that time and I haven't stepped foot in that country since."

Alec nodded, "I think I've heard of a country like that... it's Asian, right?"

"It's called the Philippines."

* * *

"So what clothes should I wear for our trip?" Alec asked while looking at his wardrobe.

He hasn't been there but according to his research, it is a tropical place where there were only two seasons: wet (rainy) and dry (sunny). He looks at the Warlock and saw him picking out some skinny dark brown jeans and a plain magenta shirt which read 'I'm Wild, Young, and Free'.

_'Wild and Free, sure. But young?' _Alec laughed on the inside.

Magnus caught his boyfriend trying to hide it but he saw right through the mask. He pouted, "Judging by your staring, I'm guessing you have something to say about my shirt?"

Alec immediately shook his head 'No', not wanting to face an irritated Magnus so he decided to just copy his lover's attire style. He took out a familiar loose black ripped jeans and a plain light-blue rolled-up sleeved shirt. Magnus examined the choose of clothing and gave his approval. The Shadowhunter went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before emerging out to the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His boyfriend was sitting there on the edge of the bed with a leg over the other with an analyzing look on his face.

"What?" Alec asked confused.

Magnus smiled, "I like the view." He stood up and went closer to the Shadowhunter like a predator. He leaned in and whispered, "You look so delectable right now."

Alec nervously stepped back until his back hit the wall as he saw the Warlock licking his lips seductively at him. Magnus grinned as he pinned the other person despite being physically weaker and smaller than his lover. It was obvious who had the upper hand and they both knew that if this did went on, they were both not going to go out of that room for a long time.

Magnus pecked the other's lips before stepping away from the nervous Shadowhunter, "As much as I want to, we do have some plans already."

The Shadowhunter sighed thankful but at the same time was a bit frustrated at the result. He felt himself a little pent up below but he let it go. He watched Magnus walk out the door while telling him to hurry because it seems that they have reservations in a restaurant. Alec did as he was told and wore his attire. He met up with Magnus who was waiting in the living area, ready to make a portal.

"You ready?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "I think so."

"Then let's go."

* * *

"What is this?!"

Magnus could see the curious looks that his lover was having as they walked around the streets of the capital - Manila. Alec would ask every now and then and Magnus would answer all of his questions. There were some that he also didn't know so he mentally took note to ask somebody who was familiar with the country. They decided to go to a park first so they rode a public transportation called a 'jeep'.

There were no problems on locating the said place. They just used a map and a tour guide brochure to know what places they should go and visit. When they got there, they both saw a sort of large-sized container of water that has some structure of a kind in the middle of it.

"Magnus?" he looked at the Warlock for answers.

Magnus took a step forward, analyzing the structure and smiled. "I think this is a gigantic map of the country," he answered then explained further to his lover.

They both continued to walk around until they both sat at a nearby bench. Alec was holding a bottled water while Magnus was drinking his juice. They bought it at a nearby street vendor. The Shadowhunter was still getting used to Magnus not using magic to just get the drinks but to actually pay for it in this country's currency. And when he asked the Warlock on how he got the money, Magnus just told him that he used his own and had it converted weeks before they came here.

"There is something that's bothering me," Alec admitted out of the blue.

This caught Magnus' attention. He became worried a little that the other would be uncomfortable in some way. His goal was to make the other relaxed because of the tense build up from all the work and responsibilities. Alec saw the worried eyes of his lover and immediately followed up his statement.

"What I meant was, I felt some stares from other people for a while now."

"Probably because we're to men who are together?" Magnus answered, who also just realized that there were people looking at them ever since they got here. None of them were hostile so that was good.

"I dunno..." Alec grabbed Magnus' hand. "But I don't mind."

Magnus leaned on Alec's shoulder for comfort. People passed by, some were even staring. But it didn't bother them anymore. It was like there was only the both of them there in the park. A soft growl was heard and Alec blushed a bit. Magnus laughed as he stood up and offered a hand to his boyfriend.

"Let's go eat."

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty smooth from that point on.

Alec couldn't remember the last time that he was able to relax and tour a place without being so tense of demon attacks. For some reason there have been no demons in sight. Back home those small buggers was seen in almost every alley. Maybe because he could sense powerful magic that no small weaker demons would want to walk around and attacking the mundanes living there.

"I think these wards were placed by the new High Warlock of Manila," Magnus shared as he took a bite off a banana snack called 'turon'.

He has always been fascinated by the different native foods of each country. He found them interesting because as a person who has lived for hundreds of years, he has tasted a lot. And besides, aside from being able to taste other food, he could tell a little bit history from it.

Magnus and Alec ate at a local restaurant. They bought a lot of different foods to taste. Magnus in particular liked the soup dish 'sinigang' while Alec favored the 'tinola' dish. They shared their food with each other to taste as much as they can while they were still there. After eating, Magnus gave Alec some choices on where to go next. Alec chose to go to 'Intramuros' a famous place in Manila that held a lot of its history while under another country.

"Hi! You're not from around here, are you?" a sudden voice from behind said.

The duo saw a tall chubby-ish woman with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Despite her side bangs, they could see a dark chocolate brown shade of eyes. She wore a black blouse with simple jeans and brown leather boots. Judging from her attire, she looked like a local but at the same time, there was something off about her.

Alec, being a trained Shadowhunter prepared to reach for his blades. Magnus, on the other hand, was just standing there analyzing her. She looked somehow familiar but he could not place his finger on it. Nobody moved as they all waited for someone to break the thin ice.

The woman sensed their caution and raised her hand, showing that she was not going to hurt them. "Easy now. Is that how you greet your old acquaintances, Magnus?"

The Shadowhunter immediately looked at his lover who had wide eyes. Apparently he did not recognize the woman, at least at first glance. _'How come Magnus knows so many people in different places?' _Alec thought to himself.

Alec knew the answer deep down but just chose to ignore it since yesterday's encounter at the store. Magnus was old. He has lived for hundreds of years. He didn't know exactly how old the other was because every time he asked, the answer was always different. The first answer was 800, then when he was asked again he said that he was 300. And then when other people didn't trust his words, he said something about 400 years of being alive.

The Shadowhunter knew that there would still be secrets between them. He knew that. He chose to accept it. But Magnus was afraid that these secrets would burn through them again like last time. Alec could still remember the incident of when he discovered that chest that contained mementos of the Warlock's past lovers - lovers that has died since they were all from mortals.

So Magnus did his best to open up to Alec which he was really thankful about. But Alec decided to always wait for the Warlock to be more comfortable before sharing. He promised that he would wait as long as he still could hear about them.

But Magnus has already prepared a book for him. His glitter-loving man had named it 'The Bane Chronicles' in dedication to all the adventures and some secrets he is willing to give to Alec at that time. Magnus never wanted to experience the pain of choosing to lie or to tell the truth; to choose between duty and heart.

He was back to position because of Lorenzo's retirement. He was proven to not cooperate when Magnus asked for his help. And based on Warlock law, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Lorenzo should have helped. But since he didn't because of a baseless accusation, he was stripped of his authority.

"Alexander?"

Alec turned to look at his boyfriend who looked worried about him. It was strange. He has been reminiscing about the past lately. Maybe because now he has a lot of time to reflect on the things that happened. It's always been like that. Max, Izzy, and Jace would scold him for over thinking at times but they also tell him to take some time in between for the situation to sink in with him.

"This is Nicole, the High Warlock of Manila," he introduced.

The newly named woman quickly took his hands, "You must be the 'Alec' I've heard so much about!"

"You know me?" Alec was taken aback at that fact.

Nicole nodded, "Who wouldn't? You're really famous specially with the Warlocks. I mean, you have helped us Downworlders and you held no malice, hatred, and disgust. Loving one of the most powerful Warlock in the world is just an added bonus."

This time, it was Magnus who was alert at what was said, "I'm just a bonus?"

Alec and Nicole laughed while Magnus pouted. Apparently, Nicole sensed Magnus' magic the moment they stepped out of the portal to Manila. She waited a bit after lunch time before showing herself. Magnus didn't recognize her at first because her hair color and length was different and compared to the last time they met, she cut off some fat; although she was still a bit on the chubby side.

Nicole gave them a tour inside and showed her bits and pieces of history there. Magnus didn't need much information since he did know some of the mortals that the Philippines recognized at heroes or figures of the past. He could still remember talking to Jose Rizal and trying to convince him that he should escape to another country. He could also still remember his encounter with Andres Bonifacio, who thought that he was also there to harm them. Because of the language barrier, they could not understand each other well. So Magnus decided to learn their language.

He helped a bit until Andres and some of his men convinced Magnus that despite appreciating his help, this was their country and it is their job to protect their mother land. They didn't want Magnus, a foreigner, to get involved. They had involved too many people already. They didn't want to add more innocent blood. So with a final parting hug and hopes, he left. The next time that Magnus came, the people that he knew already passed away and their descendants lived on.

He became involved with a president of the Philippines named, Ferdinand Marcos. Marcos and Magnus didn't work well together much since the Warlock found the other man too tight. But when an incident happened that took the life of the said person, Magnus was the first one to find for the culprit. He was able to do so and told the officers of the truth. He escaped when one man tried to twist his words and blamed him for orchestrating the death of their president. So Magnus left again.

He came back after a few years this time and together with another Warlock - Theresa 'Tessa' Gray. They went around and tried some food and strange clothing that they haven't seen before. Tessa was fascinated specially by the ethnic groups there. They even accidentally saw Ragnor there. He was fitting in perfectly at the mountain provinces of the Philippines. He liked nature and hiking so there were no problems. They knew Catarina would also like it there but she was too busy with her mundane job.

That was when he met Nicole Dela Rosa. Despite just meeting her, he knew that she is either almost around the same age or maybe a little few years younger. She was still the chubby shy girl before who was so insecure of her weight and looks. With some help from the 'Magnificent Magnus' - he called himself that to her before - he managed to make her more comfortable to who she is and what she looks like.

Magnus would probably share more stories of his adventures there. Nicole hugged Alec then turned to hug Magnus. They both reciprocated the act and thanked her for the tour. She told them that she would be staying at the hotel called Conrad Hotel and gave them her cell number. But before she made herself scarce, she leaned closer to Alec and pulled him towards her.

"Be careful of the wolf," she whispered and winked at him.

Alec looked at her puzzled and Magnus told her off before skipping away. Magnus walked towards Alec and grabbed the other's hands. "Come on, it's still 4 in the afternoon."

* * *

**A/N:**

So I decided to cut this into two parts. The second part would be shorter. I don't want to continue it here so the chapter won't be too long. And I want to go into details with what happens on the next part. What do you think so far? There will be more about what they did while still in the Philippines.

**Sneak Peak:**

"What is this about? Why are you being like that?"

"That's the problem! We promised no more secrets but look at what you're doing!"

"Don't run away from this."

"It's time they fear the dark."

"The wolf is coming. Be careful."


	5. Day 3 (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters here in the story. I just included some OCs to make the plot more interesting...? At least I hope it did. Thank you Cassandra Clare for making such amazing characters :) #saveshadowhunters

**Story So Far:**

Magnus brought Alec to the Philippines to sight see. They went to famous places like Luneta Park and Intramuros and ate some of its exclusive dishes. And while on their trip, Magnus reunites with the High Warlock of Manila - Nicole Dela Rosa. This caused him to remember some specific events that happened and his encounters with some prominent figures in history. But before Nicole left them on their own, she warned Alec: "_Be careful of the wolf._" What exactly did she mean by that?

* * *

**DAY 3**  
**(Part 2)**

Alec couldn't shake the off feeling ever since Nicole had whispered to him a warning. He wondered whether she was joking but based on how she said it, she was serious. But why didn't she tell Magnus the same thing? Why did she only tell it to him? And what did she mean by the wolf? A werewolf?

"Alexander?" Alec looked at the eyes of his lover who had a familiar worried look.

Magnus cupped his cheek and lovingly caressed his face, "Are you sure you're alright? You're not feeling sick are you?"

The Shadowhunter smiled reassuringly, showing that he was really fine. And that he was excited to go to their next destination. Magnus didn't buy the excuse at all; not one bit. But he didn't push any further. Alec had been patient with him when it came to his past so now he will be patient. Surely Alec will tell him when he is ready.

The Warlock led his lover through an alley where he opened up a portal, "Well, I hope you're ready since the place we're going to next is a bit... more fun than the places we've been so far."

"How 'fun' is it?" Alec asked. "You know I don't do too crowded and noisy places."

Magnus gave the other the 'you'll-do-it-cause-you-love-me' look, "Would an amusement park fit that bill?"

Alec's jaw dropped. He was so not going to enjoy going to an amusement park. He went to one once before but that was when Jace had just joined the Lightwood Family. Maryse and Robert wanted the blond to feel welcomed into the family so they took him out along with their son Alexander and daughter Isabelle. Jace was so excited and so was Isabelle. They rode a lot of rides from those that drop and some mini roller coasters for kids.

The raven-haired child, on the other hand, was not happy. He didn't like that place because it was too noisy and there were a lot of people. What really made things worse was that Jace got too overwhelmed by all the rides and he puked out his lunch. Alec's pants weren't safe from that disaster. Izzy just laughed her butt off while her brothers suffered.

"Of all the things... why an amusement park..." he sighed. He gave up the moment he let Magnus decide where to go next.

* * *

"Welcome to Enchanted Kingdom!" Magnus grins. He drags Alec to get their passes, which he paid for with real money as of late, and went immediately inside. The Warlock's eyes shinned with excitement while Alec looked practically horrified and paled. This was a different amusement park from before but seeing the crazy rides and hearing the screams of the people was enough to send him back to the past.

Magnus first rode the merry-go-round to ease his nervous boyfriend. He knew that Alec did not have any pleasant memories thanks to a long cafe talk with Isabelle months before. That was when he knew that he had to make Alexander realize that amusement parks are not all so bad.

He himself didn't have any fond memories of amusement parks at the start. His mother didn't take him out much because of his eyes and when she killed herself, his step-father immediately decided to kill him by drowning. Amusement parks only sparked jealousy in him. He envied the little kids whose smiles were so carefree and innocent. The reason that he doesn't mind it anymore was because he had been dragged to one by Catarina and Ragnor before.

Now it's his turn to change Alec's feelings about amusement parks. And to do that, they should start at some rides that were not really that terrible or crazy. And what better to start than the merry-go-round? It wasn't fast nor scary. They only had to sit on plastic/metallic horses that goes round and round. After 10 minutes, they walked around and Magnus saw what he was looking for - a bump car.

He convinced Alec to try it out but the other was hesitant at first. "Oh come on," Magnus placed a hand on his hip as if a mother was scolding her child. "Don't run away from this. You should have realized that sooner or later you need to try."

The taller shadowhunter knew that there was no escaping so he agreed. Sure bump cars weren't scary as roller coasters but he never drove before. It was always portal, walking, running, and if he does need a ride, someone else drives. So he went inside a black and blue colored bump car while Magnus went inside the magenta colored one. After a few minutes when all cars already have somebody inside them, a bell rung and the cars started to move.

The ride went for a good 15 minutes before stopping. To say that Alec liked it was an understatement. He enjoyed it. Magnus held his hands and asked him on whether he had fun. The Shadowhunter smiled and kissed the other's forehead, showing that he was fine. They walked hand in hand to the nearest ride - Jungle Log Jump.

Alec was actually the first one to see it and asked what it was. He was curious since this ride had a water slide-like fall. The Shadowhunter didn't really get an answer before he was dragged towards the said ride. When they got in line, some women were looking at their direction.

"That tall guy is so hot~" the woman with curly blond hair whispered to her friend.

The brunette nodded, "I like the smaller one. He looks like a man of fun."

Both women giggled. "You don't think they're together; like together-together?"

Magnus was starting to get pissed so he raised their hands that were still intertwined with each other. He showed them a smile that Alec could feel to be very murderous. So he looked at the two women before raising his lover's head and he leaned down for a kiss. The two women and practically everyone near them were shocked. There were also some squealing but they didn't care.

"What's this about? Why the sudden kiss? Not that I'm complaining, of course. I just never took you as a person who like PDAs," the Warlock said, very satisfied with the sudden kiss.

"Well," Alec started, "somebody once told me that I knew how to make a statement. So I did. You don't like it?"

Magnus laughed, "I love everything you do; specially if it's things like this."

"Good."

* * *

They were both very wet, and not in a hot steamy way, from head to toe. Thankfully, Magnus used magic to dry themselves or else they would be catching a cold by now. They went to another ride that involved water which was the Rio Grande Rapids. The experience was almost the same with the difference that this time, there were more people going at the same time and they were all facing each other.

Personally, Alec liked the log ride rather than the circle one. It was less noisy and he can hold Magnus' hand freely. He felt like he was starting to get used to the amusement park. So far, no puking. And that was a good sign. Maybe being there was not so bad as he initially thought. Or maybe it's because he is with Magnus now that made the difference.

They rode to their hearts content putting the all-famous Space Shuttle as the last one. It was the ultimate ride for Alec since it had both of the things he didn't like to remember - crazy ride and possible puking of other people. Magnus suggested that they get to the very end of the 'shuttle' since it had the best view at night. Without knowing anything that Magnus might have in mind, he just went along with it.

"It's not so bad. Trust me."

That was the biggest lie that Magnus spoke that day.

But like what Warlock believed, that if you spoke a lie, all you need is to make it true.

Alec had a blast in that ride. He felt the thrill and the excitement in the speed that they were going through, the quick turns, and the highness of the top part of the ride. Now he knows why a lot of people wanted to ride them. For a moment, Alec had forgotten Nicole's warning from earlier and just enjoyed the beautiful night with his boyfriend. But that would be his greatest mistake.

For the moon shone brightly at them from above, and howling could be heard. Alec and Magnus looked around. There was no way for a wolf to be there in a city far away from nature. The Shadowhunter quickly looked around as if trying to find something in the dark. Magnus, worried that his boyfriend has been jumpy since earlier, decided to finally ask.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," was Alec's simple answer. This was one of the times Alec lied straight to Magnus' face and the latter didn't like it; not one bit.

"What is this about? Why are you being like that?" his tone rose a little, showing his irritation.

Alec felt the irritation and for some reason, his voice also rose. "That's just it! You don't know anything!"

The glittery man was shocked at the other's outburst. It was like Alec has been bottling up his emotions and he just opened the cork. "How would I know if you don't tell me?"

Magnus frowned at the silence Alec was giving him. He felt that whatever his boyfriend was hiding, it was a heavy burden. He knew the other would just remain quiet so he continued, "That's the problem! We promised no more secrets but look at what you're doing!"

This time, Alec did not keep his mouth shut. "How about you? How many more secrets are you hiding from me!" Alec felt pressured because of what Nicole told him earlier and it has been bothering him for a while. He managed to forget about it and let loose while in the park rides but he couldn't help but flinch when someone touches him. And the fact that this time it was him who was keeping a secret rather than the other way around, made him new to hiding something from his boyfriend.

Alec held no secrets from Magnus. It was just the other way around. Secrets are always hard to deal with, specially when it concerns a person's past and people they love.

Magnus heard everything the other said and froze on the spot. So did Alec. The Shadowhunter processed what he just said and immediately regretted it. He told Magnus that he was willing to wait for the other to open up. He knew that his boyfriend never wanted to talk about his past and that Magnus was at least trying by writing them down for him to read.

When Alec looked at the Warlock's eyes, he knew he had gone too far. There was nothing but hurt and sadness. But before anything could be said and done, another howl was heard. But this time, there was not only one but numerous wolves. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw a dark blue wolf ran pass them. He concluded that the creature was either glamoured or a demon since the mundanes were not reacting to it at all.

On the other hand, Alec saw a deep red colored wolf staring at him before running away. His eyes followed the direction the canine ran to until he lost sight of it completely. He was tensed, thinking that the wolf would attack but was a bit relieved that it didn't do anything. He was about to tell Magnus about it but when he turned around, he found no trace of the Warlock - no stand of hair, no glitter, nothing.

His heart began to beat faster.

Magnus was gone.

And he had no idea where the other person was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a shady alley way, two figures stopped on their tracks and looked around to see no one following them. One of them is a female with shoulder-length jet black hair wearing a black cocktail dress with a leather jacket. Her companion is a male with spiky blond hair wearing a checkered polo shirt and ripped jeans, paired with combat boots.

The woman was the first one to talk, "You think anyone is following us?"

"I don't think so," the man replied softly.

She looked at him worriedly, "What do we do now?"

He thought deeply of what actions they have to take for their plans. "For now we do nothing but the Wolf is coming. We need to be more careful if we want to pull this off."

The female nodded. Lately it's been hard to do what they need to do because of some minor setbacks and unexpected turns of events. The moonlight shown on them showing their ebony skins and pointed ears. They both looked at their palms and focused all their energy there. When they opened it, there was a tattoo of a rose.

"It's time they fear the dark."

* * *

**A/N:**

So what do you think? I ended it a bit of a cliff-hanger with Magnus going missing and two new strangers being sort of introduced. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	6. Day 4 (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters here in the story. I just included some OCs to make the plot more interesting...? At least I hope it did. Thank you Cassandra Clare for making such amazing characters :) #saveshadowhunters

**Story So Far:**

After trying out the rides, Alec has realized that maybe amusement parks aren't all that bad. But after an argument with his boyfriend about what Nicole told him, Magnus has gone missing. And Alec has no idea where to start. In the meantime, someone has started to move in the shadows. Who are they and what are they planning?

* * *

**DAY 4.1**

Alec looked around nervously. He tried to look for any sign of the Warlock but there was nothing. He rushed by several kiosks and booths, trying to find a familiar glittering man. He was hoping that the Warlock just stormed off because they were having another fight. It was really pointless now that Alec has time to think about it more. And despite this, his boyfriend wouldn't leave even if they were fighting so the only explanation was that somebody took him. Whenever they fight, it was always Alec who walks away; never Magnus.

He heard another howl coming from a pack of wolves from the distance. And he knew he just screwed up. Big time.

Nicole had warned him about the wolves but he had no idea whether they were literal or just figurative. But it looks like this time it was the former of the two. It was surprising actually. He never let his guard down. Every time he walks out of the Institute he would always be aware of his surroundings - the people, the animals, the sounds, everything. This was one of the rare times he slipped.

This only happens whenever he is distracted by something or sick. But he never lets his guard down despite working together with his sister Isabelle and adopted brother Jace - specially with Jace. His blond parabatai has this habit of getting into dangerous situations so he needs to be more agile and more alert to save both their asses.

This happened only because he was with Magnus; one of the most powerful warlocks in the world. He knew deep down in his subconscious that Magnus is powerful enough to defend himself so he didn't have to worry. He fully trusted the other to watch his back as well. But maybe that was why Magnus was taken in the first place.

The cold chill from the air only made his heart beat faster.

_'Damn it! If only I was more alert the moment the howling started!'_

He immediately took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He had a few numbers so it didn't take him long to find it. And when he found the number that he was looking for, he hit the 'call' button. That was the longest 1 minute of his life. He was afraid that the other person was busy and started to panic after failing. He called again, hopefully that the other person was just late in picking up the phone. After a few rings a familiar female voice greeted on the other side, "Hello?"

"Jace! I need your help."

* * *

"Izzy!" Jace shouted as he ran towards the black-haired woman that he sees as his sister.

Isabelle watched him confused as to why the blond was in such a hurry, "What's up?"

"It's Alec," he panted, trying to catch his breath, "He just called and apparently, something went to wrong in his trip with Magnus and now the Warlock is missing."

The woman gasped and immediately nodded. She and Jace quickly went to the control center and looked up any strange activity by the Downworlders. They used the clues Alec had explained to Jace and tried contacting Luke and Maia, hoping they have an idea about the pack that apparently took their brother's boyfriend.

"Luke said that he has not much information about any packs that may be crazy enough to pull a stunt like this," Jace said after he hanged up on the call. "And he said that the he and Maia will go ask around." He looked at his phone again and saw a text message from his parabatai.

'Jace, any news?'

He never liked being the bringer of bad news specially when it comes to these. He is the reckless one in the family so it's natural that he is the one who receives the news (and some lectures after from his family about him being stupid). He started to think what he will tell the other person on the phone. Should he sugar-coat it or just give the truth?

He sighed as he started typing the information that they have for now. But before he could hit send, Izzy surprised him by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him towards one of the monitor.

"Hey Izzy! What the hell?!" he yelped at the tug and pull that he got from his sister.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be such a sissy Jace. And I may have found something that may help us find our dear sparkling glitter warlock."

Jace looked at the screen and read the information that she found, "The Silver Hunters: MISSING" He looked at the woman who dragged him, "And what does this Silver Hunters have to do with the issue?"

The woman stared at her companion as if she couldn't believe what he had just said, "Are you blind? Read further down!"

"The Silver Hunters: MISSING; Leader: Luxrov (DECEASED); This organization started hunting Downworlders since early times and they had been very active despite the agreement of the Accords. Their reason for hunting Downworlders are still unknown but they seem to pose no threat to the mundanes and the Shadowhunters. It wasn't until later that Shadowhunters started to appear dead one by one with a silver rose on top of their body. These roses are signature the organization always leaves behind right after they kill a Downworlder. But after the war the mundanes called World War II, Luxrov has been captured by the Downworlders and turned over to the Clave to face the immediate consequence for his actions. It is all thanks to-"

Jace froze and looked at his sister with shock plastered on his face before reading the rest, "-Magnus Bane".

* * *

Alec called his adopted brother and parabatai and informed him of what happened. After that he rushed back to the city to find the person who had warned him about this. He had no way to create a portal nor were there any nearby Warlocks that he trusts so he had no choice but to travel the mundane way. Thankfully Alec had some cash with him despite Magnus telling him countless times that the Warlock got it all under control.

He got out of the taxi when he saw a very familiar building. He thanked and paid the driver before rushing inside. He took the elevator up to a very familiar floor. He rang the doorbell to the apartment, sweating and heaving deep breaths. It didn't take too long before a familiar Warlock opened the door.

"WHO DARES DISRUPTS THE HIGH WARLOCK OF -!" Nicole stopped when she saw Alec looking lost.

_'Damn it.'_

"Nicole, I need your help. Magnus... He... please."

The female nodded and allowed the Shadowhunter inside, "Call someone from the institute and tell them to look for any irregular activities."

"I already did," he said, "I told them of the situation and should be contacting the other heads of the Downworlders in New York."

He watched the female bring out some weird bottles and some old books and scrolls. _'She must be going to look for a spell.'_

"Let me help," he offered, "I know I'm no good with this but I've watched Magnus do something like this sometimes when he's doing something for a client."

Nicole smiled, "You can help me finding a spell that we need."

* * *

They had already searched for a spell that may break an ancient blocking magic. So far they only found three but according to Nicole, they wouldn't be enough to break the magic. So he kept searching.

"Jace, any news?" he texted with hope that his parabatai and sister was having better luck than them.

There were no replies, indicating that they also had no new information at the moment. He drank some of the tea that Nicole made for them both. He browsed some books on the coffee table and saw his female companion on the corner of his eyes making some calls.

She had been contacting other trustworthy Warlocks that may probably help them. She mentioned knowing a friend in the Spiral Labyrinth that was also a friend of Magnus that may know something. He rarely heard of the legendary library of the Warlocks. No non-warlock was supposed to know their location or else the Warlock who tells dies a painful death.

Alec sighs before closing the book. He leaned back at the couch thinking of other quicker ways. It has been hours and who knows what Magnus was going through now. Heck the sun is starting to rise, indicating that this was already a brand new day.

This made Alec more paranoid. The glittery Warlock could be being held in a prison cell or being tortured. He could only hope that he isn't too late. He didn't want the last conversation that he had with his boyfriend was a petty argument.

After hearing a few rings from his phone he quickly answered the call, "Please tell me you have something."

"As a matter of fact, we do," Jace's voice echoed.

"We also know why Magnus got taken," Izzy said over the phone.

Alec placed the phone in speaker mode just in time for Nicole to sit on the other couch in front of him, "Okay. Spill."

* * *

**A/N:**

OMG! Sorry for the very late update! I got busy with work and I've been trying to fight off some... negativity in my life. I will still update but I hope you understand. Please continue to support the story and you are welcome to comment some ideas that may help me push the story forward a little bit faster.


	7. Day 4 (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters here in the story. I just included some OCs to make the plot more interesting...? At least I hope it did. Thank you Cassandra Clare for making such amazing characters :) #saveshadowhunters

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_After hearing a few rings from his phone he quickly answered the call, "Please tell me you have something."_

_"As a matter of fact, we do," Jace's voice echoed._

_"We also know why Magnus got taken," Izzy said over the phone._

_Alec placed the phone in speaker mode just in time for Nicole to sit on the other couch in front of him, "Okay. Spill."_

* * *

**DAY 4.2**

"So that's how it is..." Jace finished telling his parabatai everything they've found so far. He waited for a few minutes but there was no reply or reaction from the other person on the phone. He got worried, "Alec...?"

_"Yeah... I'm here..."_ the voice was shaky. The blond knew that the other man must be shocked about the new information about his boyfriend. Alec knew that he still has a lot to know about Magnus' past but to withhold this kind of information from him.

"Listen, we will keep trying to pinpoint Magnus' exact location so you stay put and just be ready to go when he have a ping big brother," Izzy said before ending the call.

"Why'd you hang up suddenly like that?" Jace argued.

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes, "You and I full know well that Alec needs this time to absorb the information. Heck you and I couldn't believe what we just read ourselves! It took us a few minutes before calling Alec."

Jace sighed as he scratched his hair in frustration, "We need to find him fast."

Izzy nodded, "That we do."

* * *

"I mean how could he leave out that part of his life to me?" Alec asked no one in particular.

Nicole observed the shadowhunter who was clearly in distress. She didn't know what to say in that moment but she had to tell him something related to the newly acquired information. "I knew," she confessed.

The young man quickly looked at the other occupant of the room, "W-What?"

She sipped her cup of coffee, "I knew that about Magnus."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Alec practically shouted in frustration. His patience was running out and now he was releasing his anger towards her. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help him. Not after finding out that she knew about the Silver Hunters.

"Did you honestly think that Magnus could take them down by himself?" she answered with a question.

"You mean... you were there?"

"I fought by his side," she clarified, "They were killing Downworlders. No one was ready to take their chances to confront there but Magnus. He gave a very persuasive speech so he faced the organization with me and four more other people. Some of them you may know about. If I remember correctly, I can only recall Camille Belcourt, Ragnor Fell, Theresa Gray, and Catarina Loss."

"But how come only Magnus' name is specifically mentioned in our database?" he asked the woman.

Nicole sighed, "He was our leader. And he is personally acquainted with Luxrov before everything went wrong."

"How?"

"Luxrov was Magnus' lover."

* * *

"So why am I here Luxrov?" Magnus glared at the man with silvery hair that was towering over him.

The man just stared at first before smirking, "I told you didn't I? I'll come back for you."

The warlock rolled his eyes in disbelief, "You and I both know that what we had would never would've ended if only you didn't decide to kill everyone that threatened your position on my side."

Magnus knew then that the people, the Downworlders, that were killed was because they either had a close relationship with him or is powerful enough to be his equal in power. He was blind at first to everything that Luxrov has been doing for the first few kills. But as time went on, he had noticed something amiss whenever he was together with the taller man. It took the attempted assassination of Ragnor that Magnus decided to talk to Luxrov about everything the man has been doing.

"And then you left me," Luxrov commented.

The cat-eyed warlock laughed, "You were beyond saving then. You were trying to do some forbidden arts for who knows what."

"I was only doing it for you."

"To hell with that reason!" Magnus yelled, "You've only thought about yourself, you selfish prick. Honestly, I don't even know what I saw in you."

The taller man chuckled, "You said that you liked how I looked."

"So are you gonna tell me your secret evil plans now or what?" Magnus questioned with sarcasm.

"What?"

"Don't you watch movies? After capturing the protagonist, the bad guys mostly spill their evil plans. Besides, I only know that you're trying to mess with black magic. You never did tell me what the hell those lives you took were for," the warlock stared at the other man carefully.

"Don't be melodramatic. You'll know soon enough," the silver-haired man turned to walk away. But before he did he grinned, "But let's just say, it's time for some payback to the Shadowhunters."

With a _click _the door of the windowless room that he was in closed and left him alone. Magnus never understood the thinking of people like Luxrov. From what he knows, Luxrov may be attempting something like independence or revenge against the Shadowhunters for the mistreatment over the years. He leaned back to the cemented walls and decided to preserve his magic for now just in case.

"Please be safe, my dearest Alexander..."

* * *

_"Please be safe, my dearest Alexander..."_

Alec jerked up and looked around the room to see any traces of his boyfriend, "I swear I thought I heard his voice just now..." He shook his head and stood up to look at the time.

4 a.m.

He sighed before collapsing back at the make-shift bed. He couldn't help but keep on worrying over his warlock. He knows that Magnus is strong enough to protect himself but he also knows that being strong doesn't mean that he neither can't get hurt nor did it mean that he cannot die. Magnus' magic isn't also eternal. The more Alec thought of how Magnus suffered in the hands of other people - Downworlder and Shadowhunter alike, his heart pounded louder and louder.

"Surprised to see you up this early." Nicole emerged from her room with her raven hair tied up like a bun. She was wearing some blue pajamas with sleeping cute porcupine as the design and a big "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE" print on the top. Alec had also changed into a new white shirt and some loose pants. He can't exactly sleep properly in clothes that were full of dirt and sweat.

Alec sat and turned to the source of the voice, "Can't sleep properly."

"Ah. But neglecting sleep will affect your performance when we rescue you glittery boyfriend," Nicole replied before walking towards the kitchen. "Coffee?"

The shadowhunter nodded. There was silence for some minutes until Nicole came back with two cups of coffee. She handed one to her visitor, "Magnus is stronger than he looks you know."

"I know."

"You know..." Nicole started, "Magnus has touched a lot of lives than what one would think. And he won't die that easily specially with you waiting for him. It's actually a fresh take to see someone other than me and the others that have known him for too long to be worrying about him. We usually worry about the enemy rather than him to be honest."

Alec's brow rose in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when Magnus first found out about glitters, he went insane for them. You know how he likes to 'badazzle' everything he owns?" Nicole smiled warmly while recalling her past.

"He still does it with every clothes that he owns," Alec admitted. "He is also beginning to influence my choice of clothes which I always feared.

Nicole let out a heartly laugh, "Well what if I told you that when he was captured by some terrorist wannabes, they were found by the cops all shimerry shinning?"

Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling as well, "Well if you put it that way, I do pity them. Those glitters won't come off easily."

"So as you can see, Magnus is one force to be reckoned with. Besides..."

"Besides?"

Alec saw some hesitation from the woman who was obviously having a mental fight of whether she should tell him something or not. Honestly, it only made him more curious about what she was hiding from him. He tried to push he to telling him what it was, thinking that it was just one of Magnus' embarrassing moments.

"Magnus... before everything was actually scary."

"Scary how?"

Alec couldn't believe that he doesn't know another part of his boyfriend's past. But with the way the woman was looking and hesitating, he knew it was something big and personal to the missing warlock.

"He had this phase when he would...kill," she whispered the last part as if if she said it out loud, something was going to kill her.

"Isn't that normal specially if someone is also trying to kill you?" Alec asked. He has killed before and so has the others. He had seen death come to his family so how strange would it be to hear that his boyfriend has also killed?

"You don't understand," Nicole shook her head, "There was a time in Magnus' life when he would ruthlessly kill anyone even without any good reason. Why do you think the Downworld both fear and admire him? There are a lot of powerful beings. It's because of his past actions that others mostly fear his name."

"W-What happened?" Alec knew that this was getting to personal but he had to know. He knew Magnus won't tell him anything once they get him back.

Nicole stood up sadly, "I'm sorry. I've already said too much. If you want to know that much, you need to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"I understand..."

_RING! RING! RING!_

The shadowhunter grabbed his phone but saw that the ring didn't come from his phone. He watched the other occupant of the room stare at her own phone.

Nicole turned to look at the younger man and smiled, "It looks like we know where Mr. Glitters is."

* * *

**A/N:**

OMG! Thank you for being so patient with this. I think the story is beginning to be... dull. I am so sorry for the poor quality. I just didn't want to just leave those who followed waiting for too long. Thank you for those who liked, followed, and has supported my story/ies. Hope you stick til the end.


End file.
